


Inebriated Desire

by star_lili



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Post-Promised Day, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is about to discover what happens when you lose control...At least as far as he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inebriated Desire: Tension starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Neusuada! A wonderful buddy ;)

He had gone through numerous perils in his life and survived countless others. So much heartache and desolation for a teenager and he had to grow up through them. He had done everything most men older than him have not encountered. All the troublesome factors have made him who he was today and he considered himself to be an adult already because of the many events in his life. He was a man and tried and did everything most men didn't have to and will never face. Except for three things.

 

Smoking. Sex. And Booze.

 

Alright, he had tried the first. He was a curious thirteen year old and had just barely turned of the age when he spotted Havoc leaning against a pillar outside of Eastern Headquarters. Havoc just stared at him and gave him the cigarette he was using, asking him if he wanted to try. He had given the man a skeptical look _"It ain't gonna hurt ya"_ the man had said. So he took it in his mouth and inhaled and that resulted in him heaving his insides out and make him have a sickly color on his face, which made the man freak out over the results. The Colonel and his Lieutenant happened to walk by and Havoc had been threatened with pyro- maniac gloves and bullets that threatened to cut off his manhood.

 

The second one. He chose not to dwell on that as much as he can ( he was only a man after all) for thoughts of a certain blue-eyed mechanic always invaded his mind and stole his common sense, making him ache and long for things that he was too nervous and tense to voice (like he ever will, he didn't plan to tell anyone of his erotic dreams that left him hot and bothered throughout the nights).

 

He would never try the last object and swore to himself he wouldn't because of Pinako's many story's of his father and how he was the _"damn best drinking buddy in history"_. He already looked like the man he didn't need to follow his traits as well no matter how much he was offered the concoction since he was a mere twelve year old. No matter what he said they still offered, they just didn't understand

 

Like these guys right now...

 

"Aw! C'mon Chief. It ain't gonna hurt ya." Edward scowled at Havoc when he said that. He couldn't really trust that man anymore since the cigarette incident.

 

"No way." Edward simply said. They haven't opened the vodka and the many other booze the men brought yet, still waiting for Mustang to come to the bonfire and waiting for him to give in.

 

"What's the problem, Kid? You got some religious conviction or something?" Darius asked. "I didn't know you were religious." Edward scoffed and leaned on his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

 

"No way, the kid is like the Chancellor. He doesn't care for religion whatsoever." Breda explained to the big man who nodded while Edward made a huge protest of being like the man.

 

Heinkel took a sip from his coffee and stared at Edward who crossed his arms.

 

"How old are you now, Ed?" Heinkel asked and Edward looked up at the man sitting across from him on the log.

 

"I'm eighteen." He replied. The men looked at each other and started laughing. "What the hell?! What's so funny!?" He demanded. Havoc tried stifling his laughter and started speaking.

 

"You're eighteen and you haven't gotten wasted? You haven't fledged your manhood properly!" Edward made a very unappreciative growl.

 

" I am legally an adult you bastard!"

 

"How did you celebrate your eighteenth birthday?" Breda asked while everyone leaned in to hear what Edward had to say. The young man leaned back.

 

"It was just a regular thing, almost all the freakin' town came to Pinako's house." He said scowling at the surprise party Al and Winry so happily bestowed on him without his consent. Although in a way he enjoyed it, especially when Winry had kissed him at the corner of his mouth. He started daydreaming about it again when he heard fingers snap to bring him to attention. He scowled at Darius.

 

" Did you have sex?" Darius asked and Edward immediately felt his face hot and his former daydream coming back, except it now added contented sighs and pleasured, womanly moans. Winry now kissing him on his lips and how he reciprocated the connection by adding in tongue. The scene then changed like they were in a bedroom, where there was unclipping of a bra, sliding up a shirt, and unzipping of their pants and sweaty, long, slender legs wrapped around his waist. He shook his head furiously trying to dispel that image and trying to calm his manhood from being erected.

 

"N-n-n-no way!" he yelped while all the men present stared at him like he was some sort of weird discovered animal.

 

They heard laughter in a distance and they all looked to see who was the source of it.

 

Alphonse appeared to be fallen to the ground and laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world with Mustang, Hawkeye and Winry standing over him. The first thought that came to the alchemist's mind was why Winry was here, but that soon changed when he saw her apparel for the night.

 

She had on a light-blue halter top that was tied on behind her neck. The top appeared to have a V neck that flirted with her cleavage and had some sort of lace decorated around the cut. It ended just above her abdomen and where her skirt met her skin. The skirt she had on was some dark color that he didn't care for at the moment. It was a loose skirt that seemed to be very light and swayed along with the slight breezes that came at night and ended at her lower thighs. Her shapely legs looked to be covered by some black stockings that looked transparent and left the viewer little to no imagination of the color the wearers skin was. He followed the soft shape of her legs to her feet, which was covered by  thick short-heeled black ankle boots that was tied together by black thin laces. She looked cute - no - sexy! He couldn't really decide which she was at the moment, but when she turned around her top was an open-backed top until cloth was covering the top of her waist and her skin looked so soft and it was illuminated by the bonfire behind her. He felt something trickle from his nose and wiped it from with his sleeve. He made sure that he wasn't having a nose bleed and he heard a whistle and looked at the source of the sound.

 

All the men were staring and then they turned back like nothing out of the usual happened, except for Havoc.

 

"Is that Miss Rockbell?" he asked still staring at the young woman. Edward scowled.

 

"Yeah. So?" he grunted and Havoc quickly whipped his head around to face Edward with an unbelievable look.

 

"Are you saying you've been living with her this whole time and you haven't jumped her yet?" Havoc asked incredulously and all the men were staring at Edward now. He felt his face hot of embarrassment and gritted his teeth.

 

"T-t-that's none of your business!" he yelled and he heard chuckling coming their way and he scowled at the sound and the man that was making the noise.

 

"Already causing a racket, Fullmetal? I've been gone to get your brother and girlfriend and your still causing trouble." Mustang addressed. Edward scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

"What're you doing here? I thought you left for good...and stop calling me that! I'm not in the militairy anymore!" he said waving his hand like he was trying to brush something off. Mustang put his hand on his hip and smiled.

 

"Actually, General Armstrong gives me her house when she's in Briggs and when her family is vacationing, which is now." He said smirking.

 

"What about her brother?" Edward asked without real interest. Mustang crossed his arms.

 

"He's in Ishval, helping Scar and Miles with the reconstruction. He doesn't really care for the house and entrusted me also with it." He grimaced remembering how Armstrong had generously bestowed it on him with action and words.

 

"Well what are you doing here then?" He asked again without looking at the man. Mustang sighed.

 

"Have you forgotten the host of this bonfire, Fullmetal? I can easily just send you away." Mustang reminded him without patience. He felt someone clear their throat behind him and he instantly turned to the noise, frozen by the pair of crimson eyes staring at him with irritation.

 

"Hawkeye! It's not my fault! He's pushing my buttons on purpose." He pouted and Hawkeye sighed.

 

"Edward." Winry dead-toned, now coming her way over to the group with Alphonse. She stood in front of Edward with her fists planted on her hips and Edward ignored the curvaceous rise of them. "I hope you're being nice to Mr. Mustang." she huffed. Alphonse nodded.

 

"Yeah, Brother. He's been very nice to invite us to this get together, so I hope you said your thanks." Edward turned his face away from the two with a scowl and then turned back to Winry.

 

"How did you get here anyway, Winry?" Edward asked, but by his tone it sounded as if he was interrogating her. Alphonse glared at Edward and Ed chose to ignore it.

 

Winry wasn't all that cheerful now to see him how she originally was. She had thought that maybe Edward wouldn't be a bonehead tonight and spend it with her at the bonfire. She should've known than to expect the alchemist to be as cheerful as her. She forced a smile, trying not to hit Ed over the head with her hand.

 

"Well, Miss Riza invited me and went over to the train station to get me, along with Mr. Mustang." She explained and Edward winced at the tone she gave off and she smiled sweetly to Hawkeye and Mustang. Mustang waved his hand.

 

"Miss Rockbell, please call me Roy. No need for formalities." He said with a smile and went over to her to lift her hand up to his lips as he kissed it in a very gentlemanly manner. Winry blushed and Edward scowled at the way Winry's cheeks turned pink at the gesture. Mustang let go of her hand gently and Hawkeye smiled at the girl.

 

"Yes Winry, there is no need for formalities. We're all friends here." Hawkeye said sweetly and Winry nodded to the man and woman. She then turned herself to the men sitting on the log along with Riza and Roy and started greeting them while Alphonse sat with Edward.

 

"Ed, what's your problem? I thought you'd be happy to see Winry." Alphonse asked and Edward crossed his arms.

 

"I am happy." He said with a glare and Alphonse sighed.

 

"Well you don't seem like it. I think she thinks that you don't want her here. You saw the murderous look in her eye when you asked her that question, Brother."

 

"Well..." he huffed, failing to look for an excuse. Alphonse looked at his brother with a bored look and leaned on his elbows.

 

"Well Edward just make it up to her for earlier and just spend some time with her. Aren't you guys together now?" He asked. Edward felt his cheeks turn pink and he rubbed the back of his head.

 

"I-I don't-I'm not sure..." he said, his eyes downcast and that was the honest truth. He wasn't sure if Winry and him were in a relationship. They had held hands before with shy fingertips and she had given him kisses on the cheek and the corner of his mouth, which she did rarely. They had never really voiced it aloud and so he went along with the guess that she liked him. She probably did like him, but probably not as much as he liked her and that was frustrating him to no end. But that was partially his fault as well since he never really said anything. Well maybe she did like him a lot and probably wanted to...have sex with him. Oh! he wanted to have that with her a lot and looked forward to it when they finally told one another their feelings.  She had shown signs of want with her eyes and he had noticed a few months into their stay at the Rockbell house, well it had looked like it, especially during the automail checkups. During those, he had to calm himself down so his cock wouldn't make a tent in his boxers.

 

Alphonse sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder.

 

"Well Brother, like I said spend some time with her. She did come to spend time with you...uh...don't tell her I said that!" He said quickly while Edward looked at him with surprise.

 

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Alphonse chuckled and patted Edward on the back, this time more harshly which made Ed scowl and scooch away from him.

 

"Yes! So get her to spend time with you! Maybe get her for some alone time." Al said slyly, nudging Ed with his elbow to his side and Edward turned red at what his brother was implying, which made Al laugh out loud.

 

"Grrr. Your getting just as bad as that Useless Bastard. Your never hanging out with him again!" Edward exclaimed walking away from his sibling with a scowl marring his features while Al just rolled his eyes.

 

When they got to the group, Edward scowled as he saw Winry next to Havoc, who was sitting awfully close to her. Havoc smirked and continued talking to Winry, telling her of his many stories of himself that made her smile and laugh.

 

"What the hell is that!?" Edward suddenly called out pointing at the object in Winry's hand. Everyone looked at him with blank expressions and he felt his face hot at their stares. "Winry, your gonna drink that thing?!" he asked incredulously. She shrugged.

 

"Yup! I'm actually kind of excited. I've always wanted to do this." She said simply, caressing the elongated part of the booze bottle. He was mesmerized at the fingertips for a second before he quickly put his eyes on her.

 

"You're under age!" he said loudly, looking at Mustang like he was going to prevent her from drinking it. Mustang looked at the scene for a bit and then quickly turned his head away from it. Edward growled. 

 

Winry rolled her eyes at his reactions, sighing when he flared his nostrils.

 

"We're only four months apart, Edward." she tried justifying.

 

"Wow Winry, that's a big difference now isn't it." Edward said sarcastically with a sly smirk. Winry felt her insides twist at his expression and she wanted to pummel him and kiss him hard at the same time. Instead she chose to fight back.

 

"Edward, I'm a full grown woman and I will do whatever I please. You are not my father or husband."

 

"Gah! I never said I was you crazy gear head!" He said with tinted cheeks. Everyone chuckled at his reaction. He crossed his arms and Alphonse put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Brother, what's wrong with her drinking the alcohol? Granny had started when she was sixteen and besides there isn't anything wrong about it." Edward huffed and rolled his eyes, turning around to sit where he was previously on the log across from them. Winry stood up and went over to him, sitting closely by him and he looked at her through the corner of his eye. The rest of the men continued their talking and Riza and Al walked off in the distance.

 

"Ed..." Winry murmured and Edward grunted in a reply. She leaned a little on him and put her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact for a while and then he rested his head atop of hers. "Your not that upset are you?" She asked quietly and he shook his head in a silent answer. "So are you going to let me make my own decisions? I believe that we have talked about this before during our time in Briggs." He grimaced at the memory and sighed.

 

"Yeah...I-I'm sorry...I don't know."

 

"I'll drink it if you drink it along with me." she said eyeing the bottle in her hand. He looked at it as well and she pulled away from his body to look at him with a smile. He quirked a brow.

 

"Why should I do that?"

 

"Well...actually, I've never tried it before and it'd take a whole lot of tension from me to know that your participating too. It'll make me feel better." She smiled. He looked at her face then at the bottle, contemplating on the decision. He didn't move for awhile and Winry thought that maybe he wouldn't do it, no matter what until he got up and went Havoc and snatched his bottle away and went over to her. Havoc gaped and was confused at what had just happened. He then smirked and grabbed another bottle.

 

"Alright, everyone have their drinks?" Breda yelled and everyone yelled out a "yeah". "Okay, a few words from our Chancellor Mustang!" He yelled once again. and all the men were cheering like a couple of five year olds.

 

"Alright, alright. I didn't know I was supposed to say anything. Basically I just needed an excuse to have a drink and whatnot so I called all of you men and ladies...and a puny tiny mini baby." He smirked. Edward let out a feral growl and was about to lunge at the man until Winry grabbed onto his arm and forced him down on the log.

 

"Winry!"

 

"Edward." Winry said sternly, which made the young man slouch against her, his arms crossed across his chest.

 

"Anyway, thanks for participating in the Promised Day. Your help was all much appreciated and none of this would be here today if it wasn't for you men and many others who couldn't make it." Mustang finished and they all cheered while Edward just clapped his hands with a smile on his face.

 

"Alright, Alright. Enough with the boring stuff let's drink!" Jean yelled. Everone popped open their bottles and started drinking down the booze. Edward and Winry stared at their open bottles and drank at the same time, both coughing and making disgusted expressions.

 

"I heard the first time is gross, but I didn't think it'd be this bad." Winry stated with a cough and a laugh.

 

"Whatever. They just wanted to poison me!" He stuck his tongue out and Winry giggled.

 

"Just keep drinking!" Darius yelled out. "It won't taste so gross anymore!". They both looked at each other and drank some more, albeit little by little. Edward looked around to find his younger brother and spotted him with a cup while he sat next to Hawkeye. Edward grabbed Winry's hand and she blushed at the contact, but soon realized she was being dragged by a stomping Edward.

 

"Al. I hope your not drinking what I think your drinking." Edward sternly said and Alphonse rolled his eyes.

 

"Brother, it's not as strong as your drink. The Colonel actually gave me this drink, unless you don't trust her." He said coolly. Edward spared a glance at the Colonel and  she ignored the glance and continued drinking her drink.

 

"Fine. Whatever." Edward mumbled. He stomped away still with Winry's hand in his own and made way for their previous seats.

 

"Edward. Stop dragging me everywhere. I'm not your suitcase." She said and Edward let go of her hand with an apologetic expression with a blush on his cheeks. Winry thought he looked cute and regretted ever saying anything now.

 

"S-sorry I-well we..." He stopped mumbling and sat down on the log and she sat down with him. There was a slight silence and she took a hold of his hand. Jerking his head toward her direction, he gaped at her, making her face hot and she tightened her hold.

 

"I never said to let go either. We've done this before." She said simply. She took a sip of her drink, shivering when the wind blew on her skin, making her skirt flutter a bit. He let go and walked away, making her disappointed slightly until he came back with a thick sheet that sat on a pile near the bonfire. He wrapped it around her and himself and she delighted in the warmth his body gave off and snuggled to him slightly, making him chuckle a little.

 

"Here." They heard a gruff voice say in front of them. They looked to see two shot glasses being held out to them. They took it hesitantly then Heinkel poured some kind of clear liquid in the glasses.

 

"U-um..." Edward began.

 

"It's Vodka. Don't sip just gulp it down. It'll warm you up." Heinkel cleared up. They both looked at the glasses and gulped it down, feeling a slight heat in their throat.

 

"Bleh! Your really trying to poison me, huh?" Edward said with a tired look on his face. Winry rolled her eyes.

 

"Thank you for the drink." Winry said with a smile. They were poured another shot and they stared at it again like it was a two headed beast. Heinkel chuckled at their expressions.

 

"To really warm you up. Trust me." He said. Winry hurriedly gulped it down and Edward followed her actions.

 

Winry felt a warm sensation take over her. Heat being felt from her stomach. She felt her face hot slightly and held up her glass for more. She was already getting used to the drinks flavor and willed herself to have more. Heinkel poured the concoction into the glass.

 

"You having more Winry?" Edward asked incredulously. Winry nodded and leaned more against Edward.

 

"Yes." She said and Darius laughed.

 

"Looks like you got drinking in your blood." He grinned and Edward grunted, thinking that Winry was more like her grandmother than he gave her credit for. Edward held up his glass as well and was poured the liquid. He quickly drank it down, heat pooling in his belly. The taste wasn't bothering him anymore and he felt a little lighter in the head.

 

"You guys warm enough yet?" Heinkel asked and they both nodded, drinking their mugs of booze, the taste not bothering them anymore since they drank the Vodka. They had their hands clasped together underneath the blanket, feeling very warm inside it, leaning more heavily against each other. Jean smirked over to them and pointed to Edward, giving him a thumbs up. Edward rolled his eyes while he felt Winry brushing his knuckles with her thumb. He did the same motions.

 

They all drank quite awhile making conversation with one another and Edward threatened Mustang when the man started to pretend he couldn't see him. Al, joined by Hawkeye, started drinking some Vodka and pretended to ignore Edwards scathing glare. Winry continued drinking her bottle and was finished with it. Jean went up to her and offered her another mug.

 

"You want some more sweetheart?" Havoc asked, Edward growled.

 

"Not from you." Edward said gruffly. Winry nudged him on the ribs and smiled up at the older man.

 

"I-I really shouldn't." She said, shaking her head.

 

"It's okay, I think you'll be able to handle it." He handed her the mug. She nodded slightly, taking it out of his hand.  She was drinking some when she felt Edward's eyes on her. She turned to him and he had a look in his eyes that made her have a slight shiver, seeing that his eyes were a darkened amber and he looked like he was in a trance.

 

Her body heat was making him tingle more than it as already and he wanted to get closer to her and press himself against her more than he already was, He knew that it was physically impossible right now and the only way he would be able to do that was to be fused with her. To be one with her.

 

"W-what is it?" She asked shakily, snapping him out of his reverie. He blushed profusely and averted his eyes away from her gaze.

 

"Nothing." he quickly replied. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

 

"Okay! I'm here!" they heard and they saw a woman with dark hair run to Riza.

 

"Rebecca!" Riza said in surprise as the woman hugged Riza around the neck. "What are you doing here?" Riza asked and Rebecca huffed, pulling away from the blond woman.

 

"Well, I was invited by Jean and I would've gotten here sooner if someone wrote the directions right!" she said the last sentence loudly turning her gaze at Havoc.

 

"I did write them right! You don't know how to read right!" he yelled back. She grumbled out a "moron" and "jerk" which made him put his hand on his hip.

 

"That's not what you said last night." He said smirking, then he felt a notepad thrown at his face. Rebecca huffed, her cheeks red smiling in victory. She went over to pick up the thrown notepad, smiling up at Havoc.

 

"Anymore talk of that then I won't give you a gift tonight." she smiled slyly. Havoc gulped and then smiled goofily.

 

"Oh. I'll behave Darlin'" he said. Edward averted his eyes from the scene to Winry and she giggled.

 

"I don't want to know what those two are talking about." he whispered in her ear, but it appeared that Roy heard and smirked at the pair.

 

"Why Fullmetal, I believe that you'd want to learn a thing or two about this particular subject." he said. Edward and Winry turned bright red. Ed had a feral look.

 

"Shutup!"

 

"No need to be shy. Don't you wanna know for...future events." Roy taunted and Ed tried grabbing for the man, but Winry once again held him in place.

 

"Sir. Stop taunting him please. If Winry wasn't here...I don't think anyone else would be able to hold him back besides his younger brother." Riza said tiredly.

 

"Fine. Fine." He said waving his hand around and walking away with Hawkeye to Jean and Rebecca, who were whispering into each others ear.

 

"Geez, Ed. You can't go around trying to kill someone every second. Especially if Roy is going to be Fuehrer." She whispered. He growled.

 

"Winry! It's not my fault! He likes to mess with me!" He pointed out whispering out harshly. "And his name is Mustang or Bastard! Not Roy!" He said to her . She sighed, letting the sheet fall from her shoulders. "Besides...I don't want to know about that stuff...at least from him." he trailed off quietly, looking at her with a blush. She blushed in turn and they sat there quietly.

 

"Uh...you want some of my drink?" She asked with a blush and he nodded furiously, taking the mug and drinking some. She watched a little, his Adam's apple bobbing and a little bit of sweat trickling down his throat, mesmerized by it and thinking of other ways why sweat would be trickling down his throat until he stopped drinking out of the mug. 

 

"I-I'm hot." he said taking the blanket from himself and she took it off as well, both suddenly feeling hot, but still pressed up together nonetheless.

 

"Hey let's play a game!" Havoc suddenly yelled, calling the attention of everyone there. The men gathered around with the two young adults since they were seated already quite close to Havoc.

 

"What do you have in mind?" Breda asked.

 

"Let's play Truth or Drink! Some of us are a little woozy already so it'll be more fun that way."

 

"Rules?" Rebecca asked and the men looked her way. "What? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't play. Riza's playing too."

 

"No I am not. I won't partake in it whatsoever." Riza quickly said, glaring at her friend. "Besides someone needs to be sober enough to make sure you men don't cause a riot.

 

"Yeah. I'm not playing either." Edward said. The men groaned. "I don't have to play if I don't wanna."

 

"I'll play." Winry said smiling. Edward gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water while Rebecca yelled out happily, excited that another female chose to play as well.

 

"Me too." Al said as well, walking to the group after a quick break in the woods. Edward scowled at him, but Al once again ignored his brother's scathing glare like always.

 

"I love this girl already! Not afraid of a little "manly" recreation." Rebecca said, hugging Winry and using air quotes while staring at the men. Havoc and Breda rolled their eyes. "Not that Riza's afraid either, she's just...more sensible!" Rebecca chuckled while Riza sighed.

 

"What's your name?" Rebecca asked, looking at Winry adoringly. The young woman smiled shyly.

 

"Winry."

 

"Well Winry. We're buddies now. My pupil! I'll make you see things for which you longed for!" Rebecca said enthusiastically. Winry thought of things she longed for, things with the young man currently sitting on the other side of her, thinking and fantasizing of hot erotic scenarios she was too embarrassed and ashamed of. A mental image of her and Edward was playing in her mind, where he took her wildly with wanton abandonment while she writhed on the sheets of the bed, twisting and throwing her head back in rapture. She blushed, and felt hot all over once again, knowing that it had nothing to do with the alcohol she had consumed.

 

Meanwhile, Edward wasn't feeling so peachy. Rebecca had totally put her arm around Winry, making the young woman lean away from him slightly from where they were pressed up to each other. _'I'm supposed to put my arm around her dammit!'_

"C'mon, Kid! It'll be fun!" Darius called to Edward. Edward was about to refuse until a cocky and annoying voice made him growl with irritation.

 

"I believe Edward is a chicken; better yet a dog with his tail between his legs." Mustang said smugly, smirking at the seething young man.

 

"Alright! I'll show you, you Bitchy Wet Matchstick! I'm playin'!" he yelled. The men hooted and the Vodka was brought out once again.

 

_To be continued ..._


	2. Inebriated Desire: Tension Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is about to discover what happens when you lose control...At least as far as he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for Neusuada! A wonderful buddy ;)

 

"There are basically no rules in this game. All you have to do is answer the question you've been asked and it needs to be the truth. If you decide that you don't want to say, then you take a swig of the shot you currently have in your hand."

 

That was the rules and Edward thought that maybe it'd be okay, he didn't have to say the truth, since they couldn't know.

 

 He was wrong.

 

The first question in this little game was directed at him and he couldn't lie about it since Al had been there! _'Have you ever been seen naked?'_ was the first question and there had been a numerous occasion when he had been. He had unceremoniously flashed Envy, and Al had seen him naked on occasion when he had forgotten his towel from the bedroom, which always annoyed his younger brother to no end. It was an embarrassing question and all of them were staring at him! Especially Winry! So he had gulped down the shot for that one. They had made fun of him, especially that haughty, bastard Mustang.

 

The next question that was directed had him almost made him faint on the spot! _"Have you ever wanked yourself?"_. Damn Havoc! He couldn't lie about that one either and he had done that when he couldn't handle the tension and always had fantasized about his blue-eyed mechanic and sometimes had imagined taking her with unleashed passion or sometimes she'd be topping him. He'd had numerous fantasies and if he had the time he would jerk himself off. His brother had known about that too when he had once got in the bathroom without knocking. His little brother was as embarrassed as an armor could show and quickly got out, followed by _"that's so disgusting brother!"_. Thinking that maybe Winry didn't know what that meant, he was about to tell the truth when he had heard a gasp. Turning to the source he had found Winry with flushed cheeks and something in her eyes that made his heart beat rapidly. He had taken a drink for that one too. _'Fuck! My life's not private!'._

The game was still going on and so far Ed had taken two shots, Havoc one, Darius four, and Mustang two.  Heinkel and Al hadn't been asked any questions so far and neither did the girls, which made Rebecca very bored.

 

"Hey! My pupil and I want to play too!"  Rebecca had yelled out. "I hope you men aren't ignoring us on purpose." Winry nodded, eager to start being questioned and to ask questions. She knew that maybe she'd be asked an embarrassing questions since the men were already asking each other vulgar ones. She was pretty embarrassed when they had asked Ed if he had masturbated and she couldn't help, but fantasize of how he would do such a thing. It was all much to hold and handle, feeling hot all over and she had to press her knees together when she felt wetness seep into her panties by the image of him groaning when he rubbed himself.

 

"All right, All right!" Havoc said a little excited. "This questions for Becca.". With a mysterious glint in his eye, he eyed her for a second and cleared his throat.

 

"...Have you ever caught yourself checking out another woman?" All the men looked to her, leaning over to see her expression. Al, Edward and Winry were also eager for an answer. It took a while; she kept looking to her drink then to the men then to the drink once more. They were either expecting her to drink or say no.

 

"...Yes" she said surprisingly, giggling while looking into Havoc's eyes. Havoc felt his dick twitch in his pants and smiled goofily at her.

 

"Who?" He asked next. Rebecca wagged her index finger at him.

 

"You had your turn already. Maybe...later." she said with a wink. Edward rolled his eyes while Winry and Al giggled. Rebecca then started seeking out who would be her victim. She thought of picking the pretty, blond, young man, who kept scowling almost throughout their game, but chose against it since he had been picked a few times already. She looked at Al, who she had the pleasure knowing since being introduced by Riza. She could have fun with him.

 

"Alright, Al..." Al looked to her a little worriedly. _'How cute. He's fretting.'_. "Have you ever had morning wood?" she asked and Ed seethed when he saw the panic in Al's eyes.

 

"You can't ask that?!" Ed suddenly burst out. Rebecca crossed her arms with a smirk.

 

"I can ask whatever question I like." she stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring his growl, making Winry nudge him hard. Turning her view to Alphonse. Alphonse blushed and started playing around with his shot glass, looking way too hesitant and she knew now that this young man had already told the truth by his expression only. He quickly took the shot, averting his eyes elsewhere. She chuckled as did every man, while Winry had a sympathetic look and Edward crossed his arms showing his displeasure.

 

"All right Al! I'm sorry." Rebecca apologized, barely even meaning it and Alphonse shook his head.

 

"It's all right. At least I get a turn now!" he looked at Winry evilly and she glared back at him in slight warning. "Winry. Are you in love with someone right now? And who is it?" Al asked, feigning innocence. Winry flushed, giving Al a murderous look. She had not planned on this question at all. She was ready for whatever other vulgar question the men would throw at her, not such an innocent one, well, whatever Al made to be an innocent question. And now she had everyone's attention, including that of the young man next her who was staring intently at her face. She wanted to say Edward very much, but she wasn't ready for that.

 

"Can I just answer one question?" Winry asked and Havoc thought for a moment.

 

"Yes you may." he nodded, "But you then have to drink two shots because you didn't answer the whole question."

 

"But-"

 

"Sorry Winry. Unfortunately Havoc is right." Mustang cut in. Havoc grumbled to himself. Winry would answer that one question, but the other one was to embarrassing to say out loud! She nodded her head.

 

"Yes, Al. I am in love with someone." She whispered out. Everyone scooted forward to hear her better.

 

"What did you say, Winry? I couldn't hear you." Winry glanced at Al, displeasure shown across her face. She felt heat creep up her neck.

 

"I said yes. I am in love with someone!" She said louder almost yelling it then to cover up her embarrassment, she gulped down two shots and stared defiantly at Al. He chuckled in turn and she glanced at Edward on the corner of her eye, seeing him glance down at his shot like he was in deep concentration with a pink hue on his cheeks. Hopefully he would get that she meant him and not anyone else.

 

"U-um...Heinkel was it?" she asked the big, blond man who looked up at her. She contemplated her question and had to ask it since she had seen him for only little times.

 

"What made you side with Ed instead of Mr. Kimblee?" she asked. He thought for a moment and chuckled deeply.

 

"I didn't really side with Ed. I saw that he needed my help so I helped him along with Darius and I was really tired of being at Kimblee's every call and beck. Besides he had left us there assuming we were dead either way. I guess my animal instincts in me doesn't take betrayal kindly." He looked down at his shot and drank it.

 

"Oh-um. You answered the question Heinkel." Winry said. Heinkel shook his head.

 

"I just realized that I never really took a drink for myself for that incident. Thanks for helping me remember." He said smiling. Winry smiled too, then Darius took a swig as well.

 

"I also haven't taken a drink for myself either for that one." Darius explained. Heinkel nodded gruffly and then there was a melancholic atmosphere for awhile. Everyone thought of their shortcomings and risks for awhile, thinking of loved ones who have fallen and loved ones who have risen them up. Finally Mustang took a shot

 

"Hughes." Everyone took drinks for him.

 

"Timmy." Rebecca swallowed, her eyes glistening. Everyone did the same motions.

 

"Barry." Havoc said and swallowed his drink as did everyone else.

 

"Nina." Both Alphonse and Edward whispered. Everyone drank for that one.

 

"My parents." Winry choked out, tears in her eyes. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder hugging her close while they drank.

 

"Ishval" Riza said and everyone looked at her taking a drink while they took one themselves.

 

"Every soldier who gave their lives in coups and in the Promised Day." Breda ended, everyone taking a gulp.

 

By now almost everyone was low and partially drunk by the many shots they took. However they wanted to be in a chipper mood and it started with Heinkel, who had yet to ask a question.

 

"If you had a to choose between the Bradley or Kimblee to fight...who would you choose?" He said to Mustang. Mustang gave him a an odd look and contemplated on the answer.

 

"That's a very hard question. Bradley had a great fighting skill, I'll give you that. Kimblee was a psychopath and thought more of murder than actual precision and critical thinking, but deadly nonetheless...I'll choose Kimblee. I'll bet he was easier to hold down than Bradley." He simply said. Al scoffed as did Heinkel.

 

"You weren't there Chancellor. It was hell." Heinkel said and Al nodded his head in quick agreement.

 

"Besides that, Pride had gotten into the fight!" Al yelled and Mustang crossed his arms.

 

"You weren't the only one to have brawled with that homunculus. I had to face him as well!"

 

"Anyway!" Rebecca suddenly said, all noise ceasing to be made in the air. "Roy! It's your turn now!" she said. Roy contemplated a moment, already a little light headed from the amount of drinks he had consumed so far.

 

"Alright, Riza!"

 

"I'm not playing Sir, remember? "she said with a hidden annoyance.

 

"Ha ha! Looks like your woman doesn't want to play with you Useless Chancellor."

 

"Oh please, Midget. Like you can actually get someone to play with you." he responded back. Ed fumed and tried kicking the man's leg, but to no avail since Winry didn't let him do that either.

 

"That's not what I meant!" Ed roared with a blush.

 

"But I bet you can wish, Chief!" Havoc laughed, leaning forward to slap the young man's leg playfully. Edward slapped it away.

 

"I think he needs a girl who is actually shorter than him. Maybe around his height." Breda snickered. Edward gnashed his teeth.

 

"I'm not short! Besides that Winry is shorter than me!" He yelled out, making the men stop their laughter and instead look at him with evil smiles that he swallowed at. Even Al gave a grin. Edward was beginning to question what the hell the were smiling at when Winry gasped once again, making him freeze. He felt heat crawl up his face and it felt like pressure was starting to air in it along with a nervous coil in his gut. He dared to look at her wide eyed and what he found threatened to make his cock  stand out and make his trousers constrict.

 

She was staring back at him with hooded eyes and with a smile that was very pleased and seductive that made him shiver at the intensity of it. To top it all off she licked her lips and he followed the gesture with his own tongue suddenly wetting his own while his mouth felt dry. The men and Rebecca sensed the tension between them and then it all diminished as quickly as it started with each of the young adults averting their eyes away from each other like there was no extreme longing going on.

 

"You guys feeling okay?" Darius asked and they both nodded silently.

 

"Hey! I want to start the game now!" Edward said, trying to calm himself down and his raging reproductive organs from making themselves be obvious through his clothing.  Mustang nodded furiously, already feeling the affects of the Alcohol and grinned at Ed.

 

"How drunk are you, Ed?". The young man narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly.

 

"I-I don' feel drunk." he said, he licked his lips, wondering why when he said don't it came out like a slur. He widened his eyes. _'Holy Shit!'_ , he was going to continue playing however because if he got out of the game, everyone would think that he was becoming drunk and label him as drunk. He mentally kicked himself for saying that in his head because that didn't even make sense for him. He did want to continue the game however...no, no he didn't.  "I'm not drunk." he said again, slowing his speech so that his words were pronounced correctly.

 

They continued playing the game now the questions more ridiculous and the answers even more so. They didn't seem to care who's turn it was now and they kept gulping down their vodka. Heinkel and Darius even seemed to enjoy themselves more so and Rebecca kept on flirting with Havoc more openly and without shame the way she would touch him, making Winry blush a little, wishing she herself could be so bold.

 

"Ha ha! Rebecca, would you kiss Winry?" Havoc asked with a shot in his hand, swinging it around like he was conducting an orchestra. Edward glared at Rebecca now, not knowing why. He knew she was going to say no and how could she say otherwise since-

 

"Of course! She's hella cute!" Rebecca said aloud. Riza chuckled a little at her enthusiastic friend and at the way Winry chuckled nervously. Edward growled and gave into his urge to wrap his arm around Winry, hugging her close in protection. That Rebecca woman was starting to get on his nerves.

 

"Oho! I see! You're gonna claim her right, Ed?" Breda said. Winry felt her ears burn at that and snuggled close to Edward purring in content as he rubbed her bare shoulder with his finger. He yelled out a "no" and that's when Winry heard his heart beat quicken as she leaned more on him, her breasts crushing against his chest and side. He attempted to stray away from her a little, but her body followed his and she wrapped her arm around his waist and licked her lips. The men were talking amongst themselves about who in God knows when she leaned her lips to his ear, breathing on it the way he had done to her when they were in Risembool while he hugged  her close. She felt him shiver and groan at her affection as he hugged her more closely to him, his breath quickening. 

 

He was so aroused right now and knew that anymore of this, his half solid manhood would make itself obvious through his clothing. He wondered why she was doing this all of a sudden, and in all truth he half cared that it was in front of the guys, who didn't seem to care at the moment since they were daring each other to eat the worm Mustang was now holding. Al was giggling at the guys antics and tried to make conversation with that Rebecca woman along with Riza who was beginning to look exasperated.

 

He traced her arm with a fingertip up to her neck making a massage motion to which she purred. He felt the string that was holding the top at the back of her neck and was thinking of pulling it and maybe freeing her breasts from it's confines, already pulling the string a little. Her top looked like it scooted down slightly, showing more cleavage. He widened his eyes when he realized what he was doing and felt horrified that he was about to undress her in front of the guys, so he stopped his antics and scooted away from her.

 

"Ed." he heard and gnashed his teeth together from her husky tone and dared not to look at her. He crossed his legs together trying to calm his manhood from being more stiff than it already was and got up to sit with the men at the other side leaving her there with a hurt look.

 

"F-Fullmetal! I command you to suck your thumb like da' tiny baby you are!" Mustang yelled out to his former subordinate. Ed felt his eye twitch, trying to calm his ire and not hurt the man lest Winry attempt to hold him down once again...

 

Okay that sent certain images in his mind.

 

"I thin' you should've as' yourself if you were drunk." Edward said and half cared about his words slurring now.

 

"Sir. I think It's time to set up camp. Didn't you say that we would sleep out here?" Riza tried to remind him. He squinted his eyes at her making her frown. He seemed to nod like he was acknowledging who she was and attempted to stand quickly. He faltered a little and almost fell on her until she moved out of the way, making him almost run to the spot that was behind her.

 

"Di' I say tha' Lieutenant?" he asked swaying a little and getting closer to her. She stared back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

 

"Yes. You did and it's Colonel now remember?" Mustang rubbed his chin and nodded.

 

"I-I forgot my sleeping bag 'n da mansion Roy." Winry said attempting to stand and walked over to the pair. Riza went over to her and helped her walk to the man.

 

"Mmmm..." Roy hummed, squinting hard at the girl like she asked the most difficult question in the world. Riza rolled her eyes. "Colonel, wha' shall we do?" he asked with despair turning his head to Riza. Riza controlled herself from fisting her hand.

 

"I think it's best that someone walk her over there." Riza said. Rebecca quickly got up, leaving Al talking to himself and went over to the young girl.

 

"Winry, want me to go get it?" she asked. Winry nodded and Rebecca quickly went to snatch Havoc away from the guys making Ed and Breda protest since they were having a "deep" conversation with the man about the ridges of each fingertip.

 

"C'mon Jean! we're getting Winry's bag!" she said pulling the man with her to the many trees ahead.

 

"Wait! Rebecca! That's-" Riza sighed as she now realized that Rebecca took Havoc for other than a sleeping bag. After all she was going the wrong way.

 

"Ha ha! Looks like the Captain is taking Havoc for a fuck." Mustang said waggling his eyebrows at Riza. "Y'know wha' tha' means?". _'Oh no.'_

 

"Sir. Let's get the camp ready so that you can go to bed. I don't think you will appreciate the morning."

 

"If I wake up to you, then it'll be all right." Mustang countered with a smug look. Riza felt her face burn a little, but she grabbed at her pistol holster no matter how delightful he seemed at the moment. Mustang shot up his hands in a playful manner.

 

"Sir. Go help and get the men to set up camp." she said with a stern look accentuating her voice to sound threatening. He shrugged and went over to the men. They all saluted to him swaying in a manner that made Darius, Heinkel, Breda, and Al giggle uncharacteristically. Edward didn't seem to cooperate, especially now that Mustang threatened with insubordination.

 

"I don't work in the military no more Chancellor Shit-Face!" Riza held her head in frustration. Winry swayed there in front of her, needing sleeping gear, yet she couldn't take the young woman since she needed to watch the men and all of them were inebriated, including Alphonse. Edward didn't seem that drunk like the other men and wasn't doing anything and-

 

She smiled.

 

Grabbing Winry's hand, she walked over to the young man crossing his arms with a scowl across his face and stood there in front of him. This seemed to wake him from his displeasure and he widened his eyes at the now interruption of his stupor.

 

"Edward. I need you to take Winry to the Armstrong Manor and help her bring back her sleeping gear for the camptonight.". She felt Winry tense under her grip and looked to see what the problem was, confused at the now scowl that the young woman seemed to wear.

 

"I don' wan' him to! I'm mad a' him!" Winry protested. Edward averted his eyes from the women and seemed to look tense.

 

"You have no choice Winry." Riza tried to reason. Winry pouted and crossed her arms.

 

"Why na' you Colonel?" Edward asked quickly, looking hopeful. Riza shook her head, not liking that even he was slurring his words.

 

"I need to watch them so that they don't try anything worth getting into trouble." she simply explained, letting go of Winry's arm. She patted Winry on the arm trying to comfort the women, who now had a melancholic expression on her face. Edward opened his mouth, drawing in a breath, about to say something when Winry pulled aside Riza. Edward deflated once again.

 

Riza stared at Winry with confusion.

 

"He doesn' wan' to go wit' me. He doesn' like me." Winry said, her eyes downcast. Riza smiled at the girl.

 

"I'm sure there's an explanation for his behavior and you know that he adores you." Winry blushed, quickly putting her hands on her cheeks. Riza chuckled. Putting her hands down once again, the young woman returned to her solemn look.

 

"B-bu'. I wan' him to touch me...He hadn't even held my hand fo' da' rest of da' night or looked at me...I like it when he did." Riza sighed. _'So...she's an honest drunk?'_

 

"I'm sure there's a reason for that an-" suddenly there was a loud shuffle and Roy yelled out.

 

"Agh! Riza! Da bag's retaliating!" Riza threw her head back with exasperation.

 

"Okay. You need to go get your gear and you have to go with Edward." she brought Winry once again to Edward's side and went to help her superior that was now tangled up in the bag, while the men laughed at the scene uncontrollably.

 

She was definitely going to ask for vacation after this.

 

 

* * *

 

Edward swallowed and looked up at the now swaying Winry. She looked so wasted right now and he actually felt a little intoxicated as well. He didn't want to go with her anywhere at the moment  because now he noticed little things about her that made his heart race more and his gut clench in an overdrive. She was so fucking beautiful at the moment and he knew that one little _'take me now'_ tone that she was giving almost all night would shatter his control.

 

He took in her form and admired it with longing in his eyes and wished to also embrace her senseless because of that look she had in her face. She looked trouble over the fact that he had to accompany her to the manor and he knew somehow that it had to do with his reaction earlier.

 

"Le's go" he finally sighed out and held her hand in his walking her toward the manor. They got into the forest and he was leading the way, passing by the many trees that covered the household and bonfire from them. The only sounds around them were the many chirping sounds of crickets and owl hooting in the short distance he assumed. He felt that Winry walked closer to him, obviously trying to get close to him because of the strange hooting noises in the distance.

 

Winry realized what she was doing and noticed that Edward was holding her hand. She was upset at him and didn't want any of his comfort right now, no matter how it made her soar and feel protected. She pulled away from his grasp which made him turn around to face her, but she didn't meet his eyes and shivered slightly when she felt his gaze on her and his scent was more overwhelming. She walked ahead a few strides.

 

"I'm goin' by myself." she declared and walked more briskly away from him. Well...as much as she can. She felt her footsteps odd and her legs felt a little jerky.

 

"You can't I'm goin' wit' you." he retorted with a scoff and she felt ire rise in her.

 

"Oh! Now you wanna stay wit' me? I thought you didn' wan' me around?" she heard him growl and felt him closely behind her, walking faster.

 

"I never said tha' and I do wan' you around!" he growled out more. She ignored the flutter in her in her chest and tried walkin more faster.

 

"It didn' seem like i' whe' you sat away from me whe' I was pressed up against you!". He groaned softly at her words and his cock rising, the memory of that delicious sensation coming back to his muddled mind. He wished for that now more than ever, wanting to feel her curves once again against him in this time in all places.

 

She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings because of the slight darkness almost obscuring the narrow path leading to the house. She also felt a little aroused at the moment by his soft groan, but couldn't decide to either turn around and give herself to him or ignore him altogether. She stopped at a tree and rested her palms against it. How did a tree come up in the middle of the path? She didn't remember this. Then suddenly she felt a warm weight against her from behind and something hard on her backside. She gasped knowing that it was Edward doing this and felt goose bumps on her flesh when he breathed on her neck, sending the little tendrils of her hair swaying in his warm, air caress. She clenched the bark of the tree with her short nails when he caressed it now with hot moist tongue.

 

"Edward." she moaned when he continued his oral assault on her neck. He growled and pushed his body up more against her feeling his groin more against her ass.

 

"Winry...I wan' you. I wan' to fuck you." he said hotly in her ear, feeling her shiver and whimper at his bold words. He licked his lips and nipped at her ear, relishing the feeling of her curves and ground his hips against her ass, showing her his intent and she gasped, legs more wobbly than ever and heat all over her body.

 

"I...I don' know." she said whimpering. He emitted a harsh groan and roamed his hands up on her sides, sliding them up and down between her breasts and hips. He was going to convince her to follow in on his pleading. He swiftly turned her around and leaned in more on her face, seeing her eyes glisten and darken, while she breathed heavily. He gently peppered her face with kisses on her cheek, jaw, and corner of her mouth, stopping at her lips barely making contact. Her hooded eyes were begging him to seal his mouth on hers and she tried to press harder, but he held her in place, his hands on each side of her head.

 

"I wan' to fuck you." he said again. He felt her lick her lips and it also licked his, making her lips seem more delicious now that it was wet. He growled at the gesture. "I wan' you movin' against me when I do." he demanded and moved his mouth against her harder, making her open her mouth with his tongue and drowning down a needy whimper. Her tongue clashed with his and he pressed his body harder against her feeling her need and as she explored the recess of his mouth with her tongue.

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this part written already when all of a sudden my computer froze on me. Then it erased my writing and I going to dismantle my computer myself for doing that to me.
> 
> Now I'm grateful that it did because honestly...I like this one better than the original. I haven't written explicit stuff in a while so I believe it's a little rusty... Oh God the next part! 
> 
> Read and Review!


	3. Inebriated Desire: Tension Resolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is about to discover what happens when you lose control...well as far as he remembers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine or else this manga and anime would end differently :) Not that I'm complaining :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Neusuada. A Wonderful Buddy :)

Her knees were knocking against each other and she knew that if Edward hadn't been holding her shoulders she would've been on the floor like a puddle of goo. He was demanding with his mouth, yet he was slow with his oral assault on her mouth and lips, his tongue sensually slipping in and out of her mouth, teasing her tongue to play back with his appendage. She had no choice but to submit to him as he took the clip out of her hair, spilling her blond locks and burying his fingers in the golden wheat colored strands. She moaned into his mouth as he tilted her head back more by cupping the back of her neck and he answered her with a pleased sound in the back of his throat, the sound vibrating through her mouth.

 

She had to breath and she pulled away from his lips with harsh breaths and shivered when she saw heat in his eyes staring at her with raw desire. She was lightheaded and she felt her face hot and she admired his flushed cheeks and swollen lips as he greedily took in gulps of air.

 

"E-Ed...I-" she gasped as he thrust his hips against her, feeling his clothed, hard member against the thin layer of her skirt and core. Her response was immediate and she rocked back against him, making him hold on to her rear, squeezing it as he groaned. "I want you...to..." she didn't have to say the word as he took her lips again, bringing her hips to his.

 

He brought one hand to her breast and squeezed it roughly causing her to groan in his mouth as he caressed through the fabric, admiring the firmness and softness of her mound. Her nipple was hardened against his palm and he twirled around the clothed nub with his thumb, then started pinching it. She pulled her mouth away to gasp and he started tracing her pulse with his tongue, lapping up her sweat that was clinging on her skin and inhaling deeply in her scent. She smelled like oil, mint soap and flowery shampoo and he remembered his days when she would wash his hair with her shampoo as he was recovering from automail surgery. Her scent would always stir something in him since then and he was savoring it and fully appreciating it with his tongue and mouth. He bit her and she held his head tightly with her hands, her fingers gripping his hair.

 

"Oh Ed." She moaned making his cock harder and he started pulling on the strings holding her top to her body. She quickly put her hands on the cloth, covering her breasts tightly, releasing pants and looking at him with concern. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt her gut clench when she felt his fingers pulling the strings making the top almost completely fall from her torso. She felt nervous all of a sudden and his brash action made her so small under him.

 

"I's okay Win...I jus' wan'ed to feel more of you..." He whispered against her ear lightly nipping it, making her shiver. His large hands went over her small ones, clutching it softly and he slowly brought her hands down with the top while he stared intently at the movements of their hands. She felt her nipples perk up in response and felt her core insides clench at his hungry stare. He breathed heavily against the skin on her neck and wasn't moving his hands; they had stayed on her hips and she wanted to feel them on her breasts, cupping them and pinching them. She grabbed them, startling him and brought them to her mounds, shuddering when his hands felt cold against her.

 

Edward squeezed them tenderly and seeing her shudder with his touch made him feel all the more aroused and the resolve to fuck her senseless increasing. He was so engrossed to the soft and warmness of her and started increasing his motions on those delectable breasts, her nipples dusty pink and tight. He suddenly felt her fingers on the bottom hem of his shirt, trying to bring it up and who was he to stop her? Backing away from her, she whined from the loss feel, but soon her eyes grazed his torso hungrily when he practically almost ripped his shirt off while whipping it up off him rapidly. He moved toward her quickly, sealing their lips together hungrily while she caressed his torso with her hands. He shuddered at the affection.

 

"You feel good Ed." she whispered against his lips, he furrowed his eyebrows at her words and bit her lips, eliciting a sharp breath from her and quickly bent his body down to her breasts and his hand going up her skirt, hand going up the sheer stocking. She gasped.

 

"Wai' Ed- I-" she was cut off by a loud moan as he lapped at her nipple then brought her breast into the heat of his mouth. "AH! Ed...ahhh." the sucking that he was giving was giving her goose bumps  and she clenched her fingers at his messy ponytail, drawing him closer. He was nipping at her nipple now playfully and looked  at her, feeling his heart hammer away at her expressions as she stared back into his eyes. He moaned at her stare, and quickly went to the other breast, putting the same attention to it while he pinched the other.

 

He wanted to feel her pussy and so her continued his journey up her skirt until he felt some lace and realized that her stockings were thigh highs. She noticed the way he tensed and looked down again and realized that he was interested in the sheer stockings she had on and blushed when he gave her an intense stare.

 

"Wha' is it?" she asked softly and she mewled when he dipped a fingertip inside the stocking where it ended high on her thighs.

 

"You like that?" he asked with a smirk, she glared down at him half heartedly and she kneeled down with him, her skirt riding up and his finger still inside the soft clothing. He startled with her quick movement and he tensed again when she pinched his nipple with her fingers. He hitched a breath when she suddenly bent down to lap at it and it broke his resolve to take it slowly so her quickly found her center feeling it through the cloth and sliding his index finger along where he knew the slit was, his manhood throbbed in his pants, wanting to be free at once.

 

"Ooooh!" she groaned with surprise, he contiued sliding his index finger along her clothed mound and then pulled her panties to the side quickly and started rubbing his digit along her folds, making him growl at the feel of how wet she was. He found a hardened nub at the top of her slit that made her put her arms around his neck and squeezing him roughly.

 

"E-EEd!" she cried making him dip his middle and index finger inside her entrance while making sure to rub that centre with the pad of his thumb. She was shaking; he felt dizzy at her smell now and was about to demand her to lie down on the grass so he could spread her legs and devour her when he felt her hand on his clothed hardness, squeezing it roughly. He jumped and then gasped when she started unbuttoning his trousers and pulled down his zipper then reached into his boxers to hold on to his cock and bring him out.

 

"Shit! Oh God that's good!" he grunted harshly in her ear, biting along it and licking it along her earrings. He started pumping his fingers into her faster, making her shake and she gripped him harder and rubbed him more quickly. They continued this until he pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her hand that was jerking him with his other hand.

 

"I want more.." she whined, looking up into his eyes pleadingly, almost making him lose control and throw her into the ground to pound her with his cock mercilessly. He groaned when she started rubbing him harder, thrusting into her handand eyes rolled up at the attention while she went to his neck, licking along it and nipping it. He felt hot breath in his ear and she tried coercing him to bring his fingers back to her to bring her the pleasure she wanted by moving his hand toward her folds. "I want you to put your fingers inside me Ed." she huskily said. He didn't need anymore persuasion and went ahead to dip his middle and index finger inside her again, taking them in and out of her swiftly and hard when he heard her cry of pleasure. She continued her tight grip on him almost bringing him to his end.

 

"S-stop! Winry! Fuck...I'm goin' to come!" he yelled out taking his fingers out of her once again and grabbed her hand that was bringing him to the brink. She made a sound of protest when he stood up swiftly and brought her to her feet. She could barely stand, her legs wobbly from his pleasurable tactics. She continued moving backwards with him until her back hit the tree once again. He lifted her skirt up to her waist and admired her thigh high sheer stockings and her light blue laced panties. He continued carressing her thighs and ass, bringing himself closer to her to press hmself to her. She felt his cock near her core and he brought his fingers to rip her panties at one side until it hung there on one thigh.

 

"E-Ed..."she moaned not really caring that her favorite pair was ripped beyond repair. He groaned and kissed her languidly, caressing her tongue and putting his hands on her ass to pick her up. She moaned in answer and happily brought her legs around his waist until he felt her heat on his stiff manhood.

 

"You're so wet. So good" He moaned against her lips, rubbing himself along her folds that made her feel her insides clench at the feel of his hot flesh against her. She felt that her heart had jumped into her throat when he started making noises that showed his pleasure as she brought her hand down to grab at his member. He growled at the feel of her nimble fingers trying to place his hardness at her entrance and so he brought his down as well to help her, his hand on top of hers. She whined when they were taking to long and started rocking her hips against his.

 

"H-hurry E-Ed!" she whined and threw her head back when she suddenly felt him at her tight entrance and brought his hands back to their previous position at her backside. He started to push inside her and grunted deeply in his throat when he felt excruciating heat surround his tip and he contemplated on how long he would last. He knew this would hurt her and decided to push in slowly, but she suddenly slammed her hips to his burying him inside her to the hilt.

 

"UNG!" Edward husked, a primal rumble in his throat while Winry cried out from being stretched out by his thick, long member. The most she had been enlarged in herself was with just her two fingers and those fingers were smaller than Edwards fingers and even more so his thick shaft. She felt herself shake at the pain and tears welled up in her eyes at the tear she had felt that signified her lost virginity. Edward didn't move anymore than that though and sensed her discomfort, lifting his head from her neck to kiss her cheeks and tears. She felt her chest expand with feeling at the attention he was giving her and from the way he didn't ignore her pain when she knew that this must be hard for him to keep still by the way he his legs were shaking as well. She felt him pull out a little and then slowly push back in with harshed breaths. She felt her leg twitch at the motions when he continued pulling out then push back in with long slow strokes.

 

"Okay?" he asked deliriously at her ear, sucking at the lobe and she answered back with a long moan when he hit a sensitive part inside her. She bucked against him at that and he answered her with a deep hard thrust by him and a growl. "Shit!" he said huskily, "Don' wanna hurt you. You do tha' I won control m'self." he squeezed her rear closer his hips as he rolled himself into her, she threw back her head with a whimper.

 

"Oh-I-AH! Ed...I's okay, faster. Don' hold back!" she said desperately, wanting him to bring her to a delicious end and he didn't have to be told twice as he started thrusting inside her rapidly and harder whipping his head back at the feeling of her tightness on him. He felt her tongue at his neck as she started heaving harshed breaths against his hot skin. She started pulling him tighter aginst her as she threw her head from side to side at he feel of him piercing inside her with his hard shaft rapidly, holding and squeezing the globes of her backside and started bringing her against him and angling her hips to which it brought her more pleasure.  He felt her insides clench a little on him and he started moving inside her harder.

 

"Yeah...so tight and...nn...hot." He said bringing his hand down in between them again. She jumped at his touch on her erect nub at the top of her slit and made a womanly growl rumble in her throat when he rubbed it in time with every thrust he gave. She felt her chest clench and the muscles on her thighs and her clit pushing itself onto his finger. She felt the whole of herself clench around him and felt a hot tingly sensation spread from her toes to the whole of her body, bringing her to a wonderful end that made her curl her toes and throw her head back hard against the tree. She arched her back and what really brought her over the edge was Edwards low groan that sounded like her name against her neck.

 

"EEEEDWARDAHAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted with her mouth open announcing her arrival to the whole of the forest surrounding them. Edward pistoned inside her more wildly now and then arched his back against her with a violent groan, burying himself to the end of her, his body not being able to stand her vice grip around him.

 

"AH YES!" Edward yelled out deliriously as he felt himself spill viciously inside her, her insides milking him for what he's worth. They both shivered from the orgasm that seemed to last forever and he leaned himself heavily against her, his body slick and sweaty with her heaving breasts occasionally pushing themselves against his warm chest. He was still inside her and he stated running up his mouth against her smooth neck and licked up her sweat with groans of pleasure as she held him tightly to her.

 

"Again..." he huffed as he brought his face to hers staring intently into her eyes with need. She shivered at the intensity of it and already felt his cock starting to harden again while inside her. "I want to feel you come again..." he said as he kissed her hard to relent his and her desired wishes.

* * *

 

 

Light blinded his vision and he felt a horrible sensation inside his head, briefly knowing his brain was crying from the strong shuffle of each of his movements and whirring of his automail leg. He wanted to die at the very moment. It was very tempting than to wake up like shit! His eyelids felt very heavy and he wanted to close them so much, but his head threatened to pound with each beat of his heart. He swore he could feel every ounce of blood cells run through to his head wildly. His body felt sore for some reason and he tried to remember what brought him to this state and rushing memories of the bonfire and the men teasing him recklessly came to his mind. He had heard of hangovers, but this was ridiculous! He even forgot who the hell he was at the moment!

 

He didn't want to attempt to get up, afraid that his limbs and head would fall from his body and didn't want to with the warm weight on his right arm and left leg. He moved his left long along the weight and was soothed by the softness and smoothness of it and he felt wonderful warm puffs of air on his neck, heating it and he loved the musky scent that was surrounding him at the moment. He knew he felt like throwing up though, but that was quickly going down with sweet scent that was filling his nostrils. He briefly opened his eyes again slowly, wincing a little at the sharp pain and tried to ignore it. Flowing long locks of wheat colored hair filled his vision, being spread out on velvet and white sheets. He moved his head a little and almost felt stinging in his eyes at the horribleness of the noises when he found a sleeping face so close to his.

 

Winry, with her hair a beautiful muss with long eyelashes on her flushed cheeks and her lips perfectly swollen, dark pink opened slightly to let little breaths out. Beautiful; and he let his eyes wander to as far as he could finding that she was wonderfully bare from head to toe, looking gorgeous and beautiful and sexy and-

 

....Winry...

 

and him...

 

....on a bed

 

....naked?!   

 

He was about to let out a strong yelp but bit his lip from doing so. If he did that, she'd wake up and he didn't know how she would react from this whole thing. How the fuck did this happen anyway?!

 

Images from the night before flashed in his head and he felt his cock start to rise from the goodness of it. Oh he remembered, but only bits and peices, but they were sweet nonetheless. The feel of her breast in his mouth as she gasped; the feel of her hands on his body as she begged him to finger fuck her; her warm wet passage as he filled her all the way to her end, but afterwards was a blur to him and hurt his head nonetheless. He was angry that he couldn't remember and everything was all mixed up in his muddled mind. Then he felt something that was basically haunting him for the whole journey of getting Alphonse's body back.

 

Guilt, strong guilt.  

 

He couldn't remember! And if he couldn't remeber how was he supposed to know he had hurt her or not? Was he too rough with her? Did he harm her with his actions? The thought of hurting Winry made his stomach churn immensely and he suddenly felt a burning itch in his eyes. He didn't want her to wake up and find him here with her like this. She'd probably think worse than him and he didn't really know if she wanted to lose her virginity to him. Was she even a virgin? The thought that she wasn't hurt him in his heart, but the thought that she was made him loathe himself to even take that away while he wasn't sober.

 

He had to leave right now! But how? She had her limbs tangled with his and her arm was wrapped around his waist, making him feel every curve of her body on him as she was tightly against him. His head hurt immensely as well if he even dared to move, but he was starting to, scooting away from her little by little.

 

He thought he was almost out from the tangle of limbs until she grumbled and moved closer, making him panic as she fluttered her eyes open then closed them again with a painful scrunch on her face. She groaned and lifted her hand to her head curling herself into a ball still intertwined with his appendages. He felt his whole world stop in dread as he saw her keep attempting to open her cerulean eyes, her dark eyelashes fluttering violently against her flushed cheeks. She bit her swollen lip with the front top of her teeth and his heart was beating violently in his chest in terror.

 

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a corded neck that smelled wonderful with golden locks around broad strong shoulders. She knew that she was bare and now she knew that the body in front of her sight was without any article of clothing as well and panic came into her being when she suddenly looked up to see wide golden eyes staring back at her. Her head was exploding, well, that's what it felt like to her and she held a breath at the wholeness of this situation, afraid to scream from the top of her lungs.

 

Edward was here with her, incredibly bare and looking just as horrified. She briefly wondered how she ended up like this with him and then images from the night came into her mind, making her body warm and an immense heat come flooding on her face at the events. Her body suddenly felt sore, especially in her passage.  

 

A silence came into the room, not one of them daring to speak first; they continued to eye each other. Winry wanted to speak first since he already looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. She wondered if he was panicked because he had fucked her boldly or panicked because he didn't want to have sex with her, but he did anyway. She hoped it wasn't the latter and hoped also that the first wasn't either. She felt embarresed also at her wantonness to have him take her fiercely against the tree... then on the grass beneath that tree...on the open grass embankment near the solarium...then on the marble bench in front of the water fountain...then on the staircase near this room. She remembered them shredding their clothes in an attempt to fuck again, but they were just too plain tired and instead wrapped themselves against each other, caressing each other until they had both fallen asleep.

 

"Edward." she said softly afraid that he was going to get up and leave.

 

"Winry!" he said swiftly and then they both winced at the noise of it. "I-I'm sorry...I would have never had done this if I was fuckin right in my mind." he stuttered out softly, attempting to put his hand on her shoulder, then suddenly pulled back swiftly, regretting it as it hurt his sore muscles. He saw that her eyes had gone from tenderness to hurt, making him stare at her in confusion as he saw her azure eyes glistening with a tremble in her lip. She swallowed and scooted away from his warm body.

 

"You...you would have never done this if you were sober?" she asked with a tremble in her voice. She hated to feel like this and felt her gut twist at his spoken words. So he wouldn't have done it...wouldn't have wanted it? What really made her hit edge was when he nodded his head slowly as if he was afraid his answer would upset her, which it did. "So I guess you wouldn't have done that with me or any other woman if you were sober. It could've been anyone right? If you were drunk any other time, you would have had sex with any other woman right?" she asked, her voice wavering until she swallowed. She saw his eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and could almost see the wheels turning in his head at her question, well what she voiced as a question. She wanted to speak it out as a fact, a statement.

 

He saw her eyes welling up with unshed tears and he was trying hard to understand her words.

 

"Of course I wouldn't have done it with any other woman Winry." he said and he almost jumped at her swift movement as she turned her back towards him, hiding her face in a pillow.

 

"Okay then...I-I forgive you." she said so quietly, but he heard the hitch in her voice and knew that she was crying. She probably hated him now for having sex with her, but something was amiss. Why had she said all that stuff. Like he would have had a lay with any other woman if he was drunk. What did he say? _"I wouldn't have done it if I was sober... I wouldn't have done this If I was right in my mind...I wouldn't have done this...I wouldn't have done this ever..."_ Holy Shit! Was that what she understood? That he didn't want that with her? At all?! That he wouldn't have ever done that with her if he wasn't drunk? He was such an ass. Why couldn't he think before he said things.

 

"You can go now Ed." she said again, trying to control her voice. He didn't want to leave. He had to make her understand that he didn't do that only because he was drunk. It had just made his senses stronger, made him more bolder.

 

"No." he said and she widened her eyes. She wasn't going to let him stay though.

 

"Go away Ed." she said again, her face in the pillow.

 

"No." _'What an ass!'_ first he said he didn't want that with her now he was flat out being cruel and staying on this bed! She gritted her teeth.

 

"Edward I don't want you here leave me alone!" she yelled, shutting her eyes against the pillow because of the pain now in her head.

 

"I said no!" he yelled back and she was about to turn around and slap him until she felt a hot breath on her back and then soft tender lips between her shoulder blades. She gasped at the feel of it, now traveling to her neck where she felt her hair being pulled to the side and then soft kisses where on her again. She moaned at the feel of it and then felt a hot moist tongue on the back of her neck, gently lapping it's way up to her ear and then teeth nibbling on the earrings that she had put on. He caressed her side with his hand from her hip to her torso just underneath her breast. She was melting with this touch and wanted nothing more than for him to turn her around and start doing the same motions to her front.

 

"Winry..." he said huskily in her ear and she felt a delicious warm weight on her back and knew that he was lying on her. She felt a hard thick flesh on her backside and they both moaned at the feel of it. Her nipples perked up at his motions as he still caressed her torso, purposely stopping until he reached just under her breasts. He bit her shoulder lightly and she gasped at the feel of his teeth on her flesh, making her wet.

 

"I wouldn't do _this_ with just anyone." he said in her ear softly as she tilted her head to his lips. He kissed her ear. He was hard against her and he wanted to grind himself  against her ass, but chose to hold out, he couldn't help his reactions. After all, this was Winry. Just the very thought of her naked sent his cock hard and now that she was lying under him with her back to him, he was even more so. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest at her panting and he was sure she could feel his chest thumping against her back. He knew that her organ was also pumping quickly against her own chest because he could feel it with his hands. She always made him feel this way, with his gut twisting like he couldn't breath and an emotion that spread from his chest to the very end of his toes.

 

"...Edward." she breathed as his hand went to her abdomen. "Are you... are you trying to make me feel better?" she asked. She couldn't very well push him off her if he was and his affection that he was displaying made her afraid that he was only doing this out of remorse for her, but it made her also dizzy and she didn't want him to go away. She heard him grunt with irritation in her ear and felt him lifting up from her body. She put her hand on his muscled arm to not let him go and what he said next made heat rise to her face.

 

"Turn around." he commanded with a whisper and she hesitated and shook her head against the pillow. "Winry turn around...please." he pleaded in her ear. She felt the urge to give in to his plea and brought her hands to her breasts trying to cover whatever she could with her hands and turned over to face him. Her body was twisted awkwardly though because of his legs that blocked her lower half from turning and she didn't want to because then she would display herself for him. It didn't stop him and his soft touch on her leg startled her. He lifted her leg from the back of her knee to the other side of his legs and she quickly covered her breasts with her arm and then brought her hand to her womanhood. He gave her a displeased look and her face was hot as he continued to spread her out until he was in between them. She glanced at his muscular body, appreciating his broad shoulders and let her eyes roam on his chest, his nipples were stiff and she trailed her eyes along his defined abs and muscles around his hips, going downward was a golden hairline from under his navel to his stiff groin that was erect. She wanted to die because she knew that she had touched him before and wanted to right now.

 

Her eyes were a rich azure when they landed on his shaft, her pupils dilated and he almost moaned when he saw her lick her lips. She seemed panicked at the moment and then swiftly brought her eyes to his face, her face flushed red.

 

"Winry...let me see all of you." she gasped and tightened her hold on her breasts accentuating her cleavage. She looked so sexy right now with her eyes hooded and her face flushed, lips parted and swollen. He started to lean down and brought his face closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. She licked her lips, licking his as well and they sealed their moths together for a voracious kiss that made his feet curl as she smoothed her leg along his automail. Their tongues clashed for a moment, making her let go of her hiding and brought her hands on his broad shoulders. He groaned deeply in her mouth and reluctantly moved away from her lips to sit back on his knees.

 

She shivered at the intensity of his heated stare as he roamed his eyes on her body. She felt wetness seep more out of her as he stared intently on her breasts and lingered down over her stomach and then her womanhood, licking his lips at the sight of it. She felt really beautiful right now as he admired her form. He looked up at her and smiled tenderly.

 

"Was that so hard?" he asked coyly. Her face heated up more, huffing as she glared at him.

 

"You're just a pervert and wanted to see me." she retorted back and she smiled at his blush as he looked at her like a kid who couldn't have a cookie.

 

"I'm not a pervert...Well...I guess, when I'm around you I can be." he admitted while averting his eyes. He looked back at her as she stared at him with her mouth open in surprise at his honesty.

 

"That's...I guess there's no safe response to that she said with a giggle. He scoffed and then his face turned serious.

 

"Winry...I didn't mean for that to sound as it did...y'know about me ever doing that when I was sober? I didn't word it correctly and I didn't want you to get upset." he said cautiously, caressing her abdomen with his hand. She looked at him with a somber expression and he thought that maybe he didn't say his words correctly again.

 

"Well, what did you mean Ed?" she asked. "Basically what I understood was that I was a casual drunken encounter. If you were sober, you wouldn't have done what you did to me at all."

 

"T-that's not what I meant...I...you deserve more than just a quickie in a public place. I mean...you deserve to be in a bed and be made love to. I- well when I asked you out properly I wanted to romance you the way you deserved to be. I don't even know if you were waiting for sex until you were married." he swallowed when he thought about marriage, seeing her face flush more at his words.

 

"So...I kind of thought we were something already Ed. I just wasn't sure how much deep in the relationship we were. I already knew you liked me and don't worry...whenever I looked at you...all the thoughts of waiting until marriage flew out the window." she put her hands on her cheeks again as if the action would decrease the heat on her face. The gold in his eyes turned more into the rich amber she loved when he looked at her and she shivered when he ran his hand up her thigh.

 

"Are you saying you had thoughts about having sex with me?" he asked, she made a little squeak in the back of her throat and then glared at him.

 

"Geez well I wasn't the only one! I've seen your boxers have a tent when I was tuning up your automail!" she said loudly which she regretted and took delight at his pinpoint stare at her, his mouth flapping up and down soundlessly like a fish out of water.

 

"Well I wasn't going to have you there either! And all that time you knew about it and didn't say anything?!"

 

"You would deny it and you know it a-a-and it wasn't like I didn't like it..." she trailed off softly. He ran his other hand up her other thigh now, placing both of them now on her hips, caressing it with his thumbs. "Just how much do you like me Ed?" she asked now holding his hands. He gulped and then glanced down at her navel.

 

"Do I have to say?" he pouted and then felt his hands being squeezed almost painfully.

 

"Yes." she said with a menacing smile. He slowly brought his body down on hers, slightly groaning at how their bodies rubbed together.

 

"A lot." he said softly in her ear, kissing it afterwards and she shivered at his affection. "I-I think it's more than a lot." he admitted. He wrapped his arms around her back bringing his body closer. She felt warmth spread through her at his words and started scratching lightly on his back.

 

"You mean like...love...?" he tensed at the words a little bit and then relaxed at the reality of it. He did love her...and it scared the shit out of him. Whenever she smiled, she would always bring him up with that and he always wanted to keep that smile on her face. He hated it when she cried because it always made him feel like he had failed her in some way and that always scared the fuck out of him too because he never really knew how to comfort her. And right now she was making him soar just by holding him like this. It ran deeper than lust. He knew that so...It was love.

 

He nodded against her and she held him tighter as she felt tears in her eyes. It was a relief to know that he felt the same way as her and now that she felt free to say it out loud.

 

"M-me too. I-I love you too Ed." she said her breath hitching. He quickly stared into her eyes in slight panic and started wiping her tears with his thumbs.

 

"Are these happy tears?" he asked in slight alarm and she giggled.

 

"Of course Idiot! Why wouldn't they be? Your so dense." she said with a smile and then laughed more when he put his face on her neck, grumbling against the skin, making it tickle. She grabbed for his head with her hands, lifting it from her neck so she can stare into his eyes. He stared back at her and then they lightly kissed each other, softly pecking each other on the lips. The kisses turned into harder ones and then more deeper kisses with caressing of their tongues and teeth biting on their lips. He then pulled away, leaving them more breathless and started running his hot tongue on her throat making her mewl at the sensations as he felt her heat on his cock. He stopped to take a little break to catch his breath as she ran her hands smoothly on his back.

 

"You now. I am in a bed right now..." she hinted, then moaned when he bit her shoulder lightly with his teeth.

 

"That an invitation?...Or are you just stating the obvi-ung!" he groaned as he bucked her hips against his and he answered her with a buck of his own making her shiver as his cock slid between her folds. "You feel so good." he growled when she rocked her hips against his.

 

"So do you-ah! Your so hard Ed." she said breathlessly as he started licking now at her nipples and then scooted down more to her stomach. She whined at the loss of his hard flesh on her, He continued his tender kisses down her stomach, purring when he lapped at her navel and headed down more. She felt panic as he kept going downwards and she knew what his intentions where. "Wait! S-stop I don't want you to do whatever your going to do!" she said as she grabbed for his hair. He continued on though and grabbed her wrists from his golden locks as to not be hindered to his exploration, scooting his hands underneath her rear and bring her hips to his lips. She cried out as he licked just above her slit and breathed against her folds.

 

"Want me to stop?" he asked huskily. She peered her eyes at him with a beautiful flush and shook her head and that was enough for him to lick along the seam of her pussy making her whimper and bite her lips. "I remember wanting to do this to you at the tree." he said, lips brushing against her. He dipped his tongue inside her folds and lapped on the centre of nerves found at the top, giving it firm strokes and then sucking on it with fervor. She arched her back at the motions, bringing her hands once again to his hair, twisting it with her clenched fingers. He continued on and moaned into her, the sound vibrating on her as he stared into her eyes with deep molten amber orbs.

 

She looked so beautiful and her sounds were spurring him on. He found her entrance with his tongue and plunged it inside her. She cried out once again, her head twisting with passion and her breasts were heaving as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of her. He felt her inner muscles clenching a little on hit moist appendage.

 

"Oh...No! I'm going to...ah!" he lifted his head, dropping the lower half of her body on the mattress making her jump a little. She was about to orgasm and he had not granted it. "Please Ed...I..." she shivered as he crawled up her body and placed the head of his shaft against her tight opening. He moaned at the heat of it nudging in a little and holding her hips down so that she wouldn't drive herself on him like the last time. He wanted to savor it. She tried rocking her hips and whimpered when his hands still didn't budge from her curves. "Ed..." she whined and then she arched her back from the feel of him pushing into her a little.

 

"What do you want Winry?" he asked, while still keeping his place, not moving. He felt dizzy and just wanted to drive himself in her until they were boneless heaps of spent muscle and slick flesh, but the teasing had won out. Seeing her this way spurred something in him and he delighted that only he could give her this pleasure. She pulled his head down for a vicious kiss that made him breathless and he knew that the one who had the real power here was her. "Winry tell me...please." he pleaded while biting on her lips.

 

"You...I want you inside me." she said a loud and she sobbed out when he drove himself inside her with a growl. He continued to plunge his shaft deep inside her with fervor and she held him tighter to her body as he continued his driving. She moaned loudly as he started bringing her hips to his now and she treasured that deep rumble in his throat as he did it.

 

"You're so fucking hot. God this is good!" he groaned loudly, as he felt her scratch at his back with her short nails. He then started to slow his thrusts, giving her long leisurely strokes as he put his forehead to hers, their breaths rasping, as they smiled softly to each other. This was more than just sex to them. They knew all this was a small part of something bigger, feeling each others heart melt as they kissed each other softly, relishing the soft moans and stifled groans as they continued slowly.

 

"Mmmm...love you...Ed." she panted and then cried out again as he started again rapidly as she held on to his neck, her toes curling as he growled in pleasure, making her inner muscles clench on him. She didn't remember reaching her climax on the tree and that's what had bothered her when she tried remembering the details of their night together, but she didn't want to remember anymore because she was sure that this orgasm would outdo any ones she had before. She felt frightened by how tight she felt at the moment as her body gave a long shudder and she felt more heat in her core, where he continued to drive his long thick shaft in her until it seemed like it blurred. She threw her head back against the soft pillow, parts of her hair in her face as she wailed his name in the essence of the bedroom.

 

He loved the way her face showed her pleasure as she violently tossed her head on the pillow and she arched her back. Just by knowing he put that look on her right now made his balls tighten as he felt a tingle from his balls to his toes as he roared out her name, arching his back and drove inside her to the hilt as he spilled viciously inside her heat that was encompassing his erection, suffocating it, and collapsed against her sweaty form, shuddering as he felt her run her hands on his slick back and then scratching at his scalp while he stayed inside her, his body still sensitive after that wonderful sensation of burning white heat. He kissed along her face then stopped at her mouth. They kissed briefly and then continued to catch on to their breathing.

 

"I'm dead." he said with pants against her neck. "You killed me.". She chuckled breathlessly and purred when he started embracing her tenderly.

 

"Then I guess I'm dead along with you because I was there." she retorted back with a sigh. He shot up quickly, still connected to her, alarming her as he stared down at her with round eyes.

 

"Shit! I-I came inside you didn't I? Oh God I'm so sorr-" he stopped as she pulled his face down for a passion filled kiss, making him twist his face in bliss. She ceased the kiss and looked into his eyes.

 

"It's okay...I was taking some contraceptives after you stayed one year in Granny's house. Herbs taken secretly from a kind old woman at the drugstore in town." she said slyly.

 

"You waited for _this_ since then?" he huskily asked, feeling himself harden inside her again at the words. She gasped in surprise and nodded, looking at him under her eyelashes with a renewed heat. "Sorry. It's going to take awhile until I really control myself around you now."

 

"That makes both of us and I certainly hope that you'll always want me like this."

 

"I don't think that'll ever chan-" he was cut off with another kiss that made him this time be completely and hopelessly lost in her once again

* * *

 

 

Hawkeye crossed her arms at the men who were now crying like infants, all of them trying to climb out of their sleeping bags without vomiting out their insides. She walked over to Alphonse to smoothly run her hand through his hair.

 

"Riza. Do you know where my brother is?" he asked her while clutching onto his stomach. She shook her head and forgot that he had his eyes closed tightly

 

"No Alphonse. I haven't." She wondered again where those two young adults have gone and also wondered if they have resolved their issues. _'Maybe not. They were drunk, but they should've been here. Maybe they had fallen out of consciousness near the household.'_ she grimaced at that thought and promised herself that she would go out looking for them as soon she took care of these hopeless creatures called men.

 

"Riiiizaaaa." she heard from behind and turned her head around to the Chancellor. She crawled a little to him and patted his face, making him scrunch his face in displeasure. "That would feel wonderful if I wasn't in this state." he pouted.

 

"I bet everything would feel wonderful if you weren't" she said back.

 

"If only you could always take care of me like this." He said as he snuggled to her palm. She let him have satisfaction for that, if only for awhile, she knew he deserved to be reprimanded, but chose to tone down for his sake.

 

"Havoc and Rebecca come back?" he asked.

 

"No and Edward and Winry haven't returned either." she informed. He scoffed and held on to her hand with his fingers.

 

"I hope they clean themselves up from wherever they've gone to. Especially if they used one of the household chambers." he grunted while she rolled her eyes. Apparently he still was in dire need of rest to even think that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! Thank you to MistOfThePast and Noire for your support and defense from forms of misconduct directed at me! You guys are special. I wish to repay you somehow!
> 
> Also special thanks to Neusuada! Without you this wouldn't be possible and I wouldn't think to post something like this online! :D Buddy!
> 
> And thank you to the readers. I know most of you haven't reviewed, but that's okay. I hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it! Hopefully I'll see more of this in my series and next work! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm sorry Neusuada! The whole thing was becoming to long and so I decided to divide them into parts! I also apologize for it being so late! College, Family and other responsibilities i had to tend to.  
> Read and Review!


End file.
